Sieghart Has a Fever!
by NatNia
Summary: Semua orang pasti pernah sakit flu, tak terkecuali seorang legenda (atau kakek tua Bangka berusia 600 tahun *kemudian author digatak). Bagaimana ya 'diri'nya saat sakit? (/Apa?/ Stay here/ Sepertinya kita tak boleh mengganggu mereka)


Sieghart has a fever!

Rate: T

Genre: Friendship, half-romance

Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of GC, all belongs to KGO Studio /asek/ except the plot

Warning: Typo maybe, OOC mungkin, plot cepat, dsb

Summary: Semua orang pasti pernah sakit flu, tak terkecuali seorang legenda (atau kakek tua Bangka berusia 600 tahun *kemudian author digatak). Bagaimana ya 'diri'nya saat sakit? (_/Apa?/ Stay here/ Sepertinya kita tak boleh mengganggu mereka_)

Here we go~~

Note 1: Ini FF GC pertama saya, mohon maaf gila tdk mengenakan (?) ._.

Note 2: Ini terwujud dari plot RP (?) saya, yang awalnya berbahasa Inggris, tapi saya terjemahkan ke bahasa Indonesia, jadi maaf jika sedikit aneh.

=Sieghart Has a Fever!=

''Totalnya 500 yen'' Seorang kasir memberikan sebuah kantong belanja pada seorang gadir berambut biru, dan memiliki warna bola mata yang berbeda satu sama lain. Gadis itu segera membayar dan mengambil kantong belanja itu.

''Terima kasir''

_Well, kurasa kalian sudah bisa menebak siapa gadis itu_

Ya, Mari Ming Onette (Reader: WTH! Mari belanja!?)

Gadis itu berjalan menuju sebuah rumah, tempat teman-temannya berada

''Kalau aku tak kalah undian, aku tak akan mau disuruh belanja sore-sore begini'' pikir gadis itu, a.k.a Mari ''setelah ini, aku akan melanjutkan eksperimenku'' lanjutnya lagi ''bersama Sieghart''

=Sieghart Has a Fever!=

''Aku pulang'' Ucap Mari sambil meletakkan kantong belanja di teras

'Brak brik bruk' terdengar suara-suara seperti ada seseorang berlari

''Apa itu?'' pikir Mari

''Selamat datang~!'' ucap seorang gadis berambut pink dengan enerjik, Amy Aruha

''Seharusnya aku sudah tahu..'' pikir

''Mana yang lain?'' tanya Mari

''Ley, Dio, Ronan, Zero, dan Lime sedang ada misi, Ele sedang mandi, Arme di laboratorium, dan Lass, Jin dan Sieg sedang bermain di kamarnya Sieg~''

''Tumben mereka akrab'' pikir Mari dengan tampang seperti (-.-) sambil berjalan kedalam rumah itu

=Sieghart Has a Fever!=

Mari pun berjalan ke sebuah kamarnya, saat ia melewati kamar Sieghart, ia berhenti sebentar dan melihat apa yang mereka lakukan... .

''Gah! Kau curang!'' tuduh Sieghart

''Siapa yang curang, hah?!'' tungkas Jin

''….'' Lass hanya terdiam saat melihat pertengkaran Jin dan Sieghart, sambil meletakkan sikunya diatas kakinya (lagi duduk bersila) dan menggunakannya (?) sebagai tumpuan (?) wajahnya

=Sieghart Has a Fever!=

''Tetap sama seperti biasa'' pikir Mari sambil berjalan pergi

=Sieghart Has a Fever!=

Sesampai di kamarnya, ia mengambil pakaiannya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi kedua (karena yang pertama dipake Elesis)

Tiba-tiba, ia bertemu seorang gadis berambut ungu…

''Arme?'' panggil Mari

''Kau mau menggunakan labnya? Aku sudah selesai'' Jawab gadis yang dipanggil, Arme Glenstid

''Ya..'' jawab Mari singkat, lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi, dan segera mandi (?)

=Sieghart Has a Fever!=

Setelah Mari berpakaian lengkap, ia berjalan ke kamar seseorang, bukan kamarnya, melainkan seorang pemuda (atau kakek-kakek?) yang berambut _spikey-raven _

''Sieghart'' panggilnya saat membuka pintu kamar itu dan melongok (?) ke dalam kamar tersebut

''Apa?'' jawab seseorang yang dipanggil, Arknard Sieghart, sambil bangun dari posisinya semula: tiduran di kasur sambil membaca komik

''Pergi ke laboratorium, sekarang'' perintah Mari

''Sekarang?''

''Tentu saja''

''Haruskah aku melakukannya?'' tanya Sieghart dengan nada malas

''Apa?'' tanya Mari sambil sedikit meng-_glare _Sieghart

''Ti-Tidak'' jawab Sieghart sambil menelan ludah ''aku tak mau mendapat sebuah ledakan… lagi'' pikirnya sambil _sweat drop_. Lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, sementara Mari mengambil jas labnya

''Hatchoo''

=Sieghart Has a Fever!=

''Hn?'' Sieghart berjalan menyusuri lorong dengan kedua tangan di saku celananya ''Yo, Merah!''

''Oh, kakek tua'' jawab gadis berambut merah tersebut, Elesis ''biar kutebak, kau akan bereksperimen lagi bersama Mari?''

''koreksi, aku dijadikan kelinci percobaan'' ralat Sieghart sambil _sweat drop_

''terserah, tapi kurasa lebih baik kau berhati-hati'' jawab Elesis sambil berlalu /? Pergi

''Huh, pasti'' jawabnya. Tanpa sadar, mata nya tampak berkunang-kunang ''ukh..''

=Sieghart Has a Fever!=

''Hei, Arme, air es itu untuk apa?'' taya Mari yang melihat Arme membawa

''ah ini? Untuk..'' belum sempat Arme menjawab, ia tersandung sebuah kabel /? Dan air e situ jatuh tepat mengenai Sieghart

''…..'' Hening

''Atchoo!''

=Sieghart Has a Fever!=

''brr- brr—'' Sieghart tampak mengigil kedinginan (silahkan bayangin bagaimana wajahnya *author ngakak*)

''Tak kusangka, seorang legenda bisa terserang flu'' ledek Mari

''Berisik, br- Atchoo~!'' Sieghart mendumel dengan muka kesal dan malu

''Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya Armed an lainnya pergi entah kemana'' kata Mari

''kalau begitu, kita juga'' sela Sieghart

''Apa maksudmu?'' tanya Mari dengan wajah tak percaya

''Ayo pergi'' Sieghart memegang tangan Mari, bersiap _teleport_ ke suatu tempat

''Sieghart, tubuhmu pa—'' belum sempat Mari melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia dan Sieghart sudah berpindah tempat

=Sieghart Has a Fever!=

''Dimana kita?'' tanya Mari

''lihat kesana'' Sieghart menunjuk ke suatu arah

''…'' Mari terkesima /? Begitu belihat suatu danau yang tampak begitu indah dengan pantulan matahari senja

''Indah kan?'' tanya Sieghart sambil tertawa kecil

''Bagaimana kau tau tempat ini?'' tanya Mari

''er—suatu kebetulan, aku jadi inga aku pernah tecebur disini'' jawab Sieghart

''ooh.. jadi karena itu kau terserang flu'' jawab Mari

''eh..'' Sieghart langsumg gugup seketika ''ukh!'' Kali ini serius, ia merasa flu ini membebaninya ''_shit!_ Bagaimana bisa aku ambruk karena flu?!'' pikirnya kesal

'Grep' tiba-tiba, Mari memegang lengan Sieghart, sementara satu tangannya memegang dahi Sieghart

''sudah kuduga, panas'' kata Mari

''…'' Sieghart terdiam

''Ayo kembali'' Mari pun menteleport mereka kembali ke mansion, lebih tepatnya kamar Sieghart

=Sieghart Has a Fever!=

''Benar, semua orang sedang pergi'' pikir Mari sambil membaringkan Sieghart di tempat tidurnya ''diam disini, aku akan mengambil kompres-an /?''

''hah.. hah..'' Siegart (yang terlihat lemah *author ditebas*) menatap Mari sambil bernapas dengan berat

''pandanganmu hina sekali'' kata-kata Mari benar-benar menusuk hati Sieghart

=Sieghart Has a Fever!=

Mari pun kembali dengan sebuah kantong plastic berisi es, ia pun meletakkannya di atas dahi Sieghart, lalu beranjak pergi, namun…

Sieghart memegang tangannya

''Apa lagi?'' tanya Mari

''_Stay here_''

''..Baiklah'' Mari pun menghela napas panjang, lalu duduk sambil menyender ke tembok di samping tempat tidur Sieghart

Sieghart tersenyum kecil, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, memunggungi Mari.

=Sieghart Has a Fever!=

''ng?'' Sieghart terbangun, ia mengangkat plastic es tersebut, lalu mendapatkan (?) Mari tertidur di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Ia tersenyum, lalu mencium pipi Mari dengan lembut /whut/, supaya gadis berambut biru itu tidak terbangun ''Terima kasih''

EPILOGUE:

''Ahaha, kurasa kita harus pergi seperti ini lebih sering, aku bosan terus-terusan disini'' seru Jin

''ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan Sieghart dan Mari?'' tanya Lass

''Entahlah, tapi kurasa aku harus minta maaf pada Sieghart'' jawab Arme

''Teman-teman! Aku tak menemukan Mari!'' seru Amy panic

''kau sudah periksa seluruh kamar?'' tanya Lass

''Kecuali kamar kakek peot itu'' jawab Elesis

''….'' Semua terdiam

''APAA?!''

''Celaka! Kita harus menggrebek (?) mereka secepatnya!'' seru Amy dengan muka memucat membayangkan apa yang –diperkirakan- sedang terjadi

''Sialan kakek peot itu.. Beraninya 'menyentuh' temanku..'' geram Elesis lengkap dengan aura hitam yang siap membunuh

''Sa-Sabar, Elesis'' Arme yang ketakutan –entah karena Elesis atau karena ia juga membayangkan hal yang terjadi- berusaha menenangkan Elesis

''Sudahlah, ayo kita langsung ke kamar Sieghart!'' seru Jin

'krieet' pintu pun dibuka sedikit

''Lass, apa yang mereka lakukan?'' tanya Jin –yang berada di belakang Lass (jadi Lass yang ngintip duluan gitu)''

''tidur..'' jawab Lass enteng

''HAH?!'' pikir teman-temannya sambil berpikir negative, kecuali Elesis, karena ia fokus untuk memikirkan peyiksaan yang paling tepat untuk Sieghart

''Sieg-hart'' Jin pun membuka pintu kamar itu, namun suaranya memelan saat mengetahui apa yang terjadi

''ooh..'' Arme pun menghela napas lega

''haruskah kita membangunkan mereka?'' tanya Amy

''kurasa tidak'' jawab Elesis, disertai anggukan yang lainnya

-THE END-

Note 2:

Akhirnya selesai XDD Oke, saat ngerjain FF ini saya tengah merinding karena… karena… ya ga penting, jadi gomen kalo ada typo!

Thanks for reading minna~!

Jumpa lagi di lain FF~

OHYA!

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E

?


End file.
